hope's and dreams
by grapesandoats
Summary: Just a one shot I came up with when I was bored hope you like. Review please One shot in Jesse POV and a tiny bit of Suze POV


Ok so this is a little one shot that I came up with about Susannah and Jesse of course. Enjoy!! 

┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘..

It's been over three hours since Susannah was let out of school were could she be? Maybe she is in that what is it called oh yes- detention. My Querida is always getting in trouble. I don't mean to worry so much about her I know she can take care of herself but she does have her moments of weakness now and then. Suddenly I heard her coming up the stairs singing a familiar tune that has been close to my heart since the day I met my one and only love-Susannah.

"Cause I come from Alabama with this banjo on my knee. Oh hi Jesse how long have you been here?"

She was blushing in the most adorable way. It is just too bad me and Susanna can never be together I have always wanted to tell her my true feelings about her but there are two main reasons I have held my tongue

1. Susannah probably does not feel the same way about me and

2. We can never have a future ghost and a living person can never be. No matter how much the ghost may wish it.

I just have never felt this way my Querida is just so special there is something about her maybe it's the fire in her eyes or the way she never leaves anything unsaid if something is bothering her she makes it heard. I don't know all I do know is that I fell for her hard and fast and it's something I can never forgive myself for.

"Earth to Jesse is Jesse there? I believe I asked you a question Mr. De silva." She said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Querida I've been here since you got out of school. Were have you been?"

"Detention it's a total drag. And I talked to some friends afterwards. This boy asked me out."

What who? Someone asked MY Susannah on a DATE. Ok calm down De silva this is for the best you knew this day would come just deal with it. Calmly ask her who that's all no reason to get angry.

"Who asked you?" I said as calmly as I could but there was still a little anger. I hope she did not notice.

"Um just some boy I met a while ago he's really nice but I don't think I'm going to say yes." She said with a sigh. Why wouldn't she want to go I thought all the girls her age wanted to date and go out.

"Do you not like the boy?" I couldn't feel happier if that was the case. If I could not be selfish I can be selfish in my own head can't I?

"That's not it well yes I mean no it's just that I kind of well.like someone else." Now there are two boys and I can't even compete. They're alive I'm not if I were alive I would shout to the world my love for Susannah but I can't I just can't and now there are two others. Who is the second?

"Does the second boy like you?" I was still very curios about the second boy the bastardo that will take away my Susannah.

"I don't think so I mean we get along and we are very good friend but I don't think he really see's me that way. I'm not the best looker." Was she serious? In all of my 150 years in this world I have never seen anyone as beautiful as Susannah how could she possibly think she was not beautiful, gorgeous even.

"Can I ask you a question Jesse?"

"Sure Querida ask away."

"Ok well if you liked someone maybe even loved the person and you knew that there was a chance that it couldn't work out but you knew you wanted to try it out. Even if the couple is so not right. Would you tell them that you loved them I mean?"

Susannah POV

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement OH MY GOD he knew where I was going with this. Ok Simon just dismiss the question you can still dodge the embarrassment. It's just that I love Jesse so much I want him to know that I love him even though he does not feel the same way.

"You know what it was stupid question just forget it." God I'm such an idiot. How could I even think that Jesse would even return my feelings?

"You know Querida your right if someone loves someone else they should tell them."

Jesse POV

Susannah was just growing more, red by the second as if she should had anything to be embarrassed about here I was sitting in front of the love of my life or err-afterlife and she is confessing to me that she loves someone else. Loves to say that she had some feelings for another boy I can deal with but she loves this bastardo whoever he is. That is it I'm going to tell her or show her that I love her she has to at least know that I love her.

"So Susannah if someone felt that way about you would you want them to know?" Well I have to get some courage to tell her.

"I think I would. How about you?" What was she trying to say? Don't even dream De silva.

"Yes I would."

"You never know when you tell them they're answer just might surprise you."

"Well we could only hope right?" And I took a couple steps toward her.

"And dream." And she inched foward until we were dangerously close to each other.

"And dream." I said as I pulled in and kissed her.

Susanna POV

It was amazing that kiss was amazing just full of love, passion, hunger, and did I mention passion? All this time he loved me and I loved him. I can't believe I was so blind in seeing it. And now we can be together like normal or weird normal I don't know the point is I love Jesse and he loves me. ME Susannah Simon.

Jesse POV

As we pulled apart I just looked into her eyes they were so beautiful just like her. Wait did this mean that she loved me as much as I did her? Maybe she was just being nice. No, no one kisses anyone like that without love right did times change that much?

"So Susannah tell me what was the boys name you love."

"Jesse De silva."

All this time I was the bastardo. Nombre de Dios!!!!

"Susannah Simon I love you. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Jesse De silva."

We just stood there hoping and dreaming but we did not need all that because we have each other. For now.

THERE YOU GO I FIXED IT HAPPY??!!! JUST KIDDING YEAH I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN ANNOYED TOO.


End file.
